Splashdown
Splashdown was a four-part Star Trek: Voyager comic book miniseries published by Marvel-Paramount Comics in 1998, following the conclusion of the [[Star Trek: Voyager (Marvel)|monthly Voyager comics series]]. The series was written by Laurie S. Sutton, with art by Terry Pallot and Al Milgrom. Issues Synopsis Once again critically low on resources, Voyager comes under heavy attack by a swarm of alien drones and seeks refuge at the drones’ oceanic homeworld. The planet’s thick atmosphere forces the drones to break off their pursuit but exacerbates the damage already done to Voyager’s hull, and the ship takes on water when it impacts and sinks below the watery surface. Main power fails as critical compartments flood, allowing the native aggressive animal life to enter seeking prey. Seven is injured defeating a large serpent that invades main engineering and Torres nearly drowns stabilizing many systems. It takes every trick the crew has to stop the ship from sinking far enough to be crushed. Tuvok leads a team in the Aerowing shuttle to explore a nearby underwater settlement that seems to house the drones’ control center. They find the structure abandoned save for a single thief who is using its advanced portal technology to travel to—and steal from—many distant locations. His tampering with the structure’s systems inadvertently activated the drones that attacked Voyager in the first place. Tuvok recognizes some of the alien hieroglyphs from another Delta Quadrant site. When Kim tries to access the computers, he sets off a security system that stuns the team. The thief manages to avoid being struck down, imprisons the Starfleet officers, and plans to destroy Voyager to protect his “claim.” As Voyager uses the last of its power to rise from the depths, Torres struggles to restore more systems despite the lack of artificial gravity and tons of marine debris. Her situation is made even harder when sparks set main engineering on fire…in zero gravity. She evacuates the chamber and Seven helps her to extinguish the blaze. Voyager finally rises to the surface but is immediately set upon by the drones. Chakotay remotely accesses the Aerowing’s transporters and beams to the structure. He’s successful in calling the weapons off of their attack on Voyager, but only because they refocus on destroying the intruders in their control complex. He reunites with Tuvok’s team and they discover that the alien portals could deliver the whole crew directly to Earth, but the drone swarm obliterates the complex before they can make use of it. They escape to the Aerowing after Chakotay throws his insignia—labeled with Voyager’s ID—through the portal. His plan is that at least someone on Earth could realize that Voyager’s crew is still alive somewhere, somehow. Voyager sets down on one of the few landmasses to make extensive repairs and tap into the planet’s geothermal energy to replenish its power reserves. Chakotay’s insignia arrives at the Giza plateau on Earth in 2863 where it goes pretty much unnoticed. External link * *[http://homepage.mac.com/mmtz/stcomix/marvel2voysplash.html Star Trek: Voyager - Splashdown] listing at the Star Trek Comics Checklist. Splashdown Category:VOY miniseries